


Taste My Words

by tricklesnitz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Feeding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricklesnitz/pseuds/tricklesnitz
Summary: “You want me to... eat this?” Ryan says slowly, carefully, like he might be wrong. Jeremy’s ears redden a bit, but he looks unperturbed.“I’ll feed it to you,” he says, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and shifting his weight onto his heels.





	Taste My Words

**Author's Note:**

> title from art of persuasion by alina baraz
> 
> RPF disclaimer: Written about real people using guidelines they've set and written just for fun. It's a fake series of events using characters inspired by real people.

 

\--

Jeremy gestures almost too casually to the cheesecake on the counter. “I’ve been, y’know, thinking.”

“You want me to... eat this?” Ryan says slowly, carefully, like he might be wrong. Jeremy’s ears redden a bit, but he looks unperturbed.

“I’ll feed it to you,” he says, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and shifting his weight onto his heels.

_There has to be more_ , Ryan thinks. “While we fuck?” he guesses, raising one eyebrow. Jeremy’s cheekbones flush. _That’s it_.

“I mean…” Jeremy trails, rocking onto the balls of his feet. “If you wanna.”

Ryan considers. “Okay.” The sight of Jeremy’s eyes lighting up makes his chest feel warm. “When?”

“How’s tomorrow night sound? I don’t have anything else planned.” Jeremy shrugs, trying to keep his casual veneer. Ryan nods, and grins when Jeremy smiles.

-

Having the timeframe of _tomorrow night_ to look forward to has made the entirety of the next day almost unbearably electric. Every time their eyes meet, it turns heated and almost _expectant_ , in Jeremy’s case. It leaves Ryan in a fugue state of almost too turned on to focus on anything.

When dinner rolls around, he picks at the food Geoff’s set in front of him, halfway between eating as normal and saving room for dessert.

After several minutes of internal debate, Ryan excuses himself. He packs away his picked-over dinner and slips into the living room to half-listen to the television replaying the news story of their last heist on a low volume.

He slides down, slouching into the couch and pushing his hair, loose from its usual ponytail, into his face with the motion.

“This again?” Michael’s voice makes him sit up and rake his hair back into place.

“It was impressive,” Ryan defends himself, hiding a grin with his hand. “We did a good job.”

“What _ever_ ,” Michael grunts, flopping onto the couch next to him and taking the remote. He switches the channel to a vibrant cartoon and is ignoring Ryan in favor of giggling at the TV in less than a minute.

When Jeremy catches his eye from the hallway and arches an eyebrow, Ryan stands and follows him.

-

“Come on, another bite,” Jeremy croons, holding a chunk of the cheesecake between his fingers. When Ryan tips his head forward to take it, Jeremy pulls his hand back. Ryan leans to follow it and whimpers when the motion presses the toy into him. “There's a good Ry,” Jeremy praises. Ryan's thighs tremble. His hips twitch, and he grinds into the toy a little.

“Please,” he whines. Jeremy’s fingers, sticky with filling, press the cheesecake into his mouth. Ryan licks at his fingers, shifting the cheesecake in his mouth to chew and swallow. It’s heavy on his tongue in a way that’s incredibly erotic. Jeremy hums approvingly, and Ryan grinds into the toy again. “Please,” Ryan says again, voice thick. He’s wetter than he’s ever been in his life, he thinks distantly. Who knew a cheesecake could do this to him?

“Ry, you’ve got most of it left,” Jeremy says, reaching to pull another morsel away. He’s right, Ryan notices. They’ve worked their way through a third of it. Jeremy’s free hand on his thigh is electric, sliding up to his hip and pressing a thumb into the divots by his hipbones. Ryan lets his mouth fall open for the next bite, watching the way Jeremy’s eyes are drawn to his tongue--heedless of the filling still clinging to it, fresh from being chewed--and Jeremy squeezes his hip.

The filling, drizzled in rich chocolates and caramels, hits his tongue, and Ryan moans softly. “You’re doing so good,” Jeremy praises as he chews. “I bet you could eat this whole thing.”

Ryan swallows hard. “Yeah,” he says, leaning back onto his hands and letting Jeremy guide his hips into a roll. “Bet I could.” His voice comes out rough. “If you kept feeding me.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Jeremy’s voice is equally rough. “I will.” His hand stills Ryan’s hips and comes away. Ryan whimpers, a soft sound that has Jeremy soothing him with a stroke to his thigh.

After the next bite Ryan catches Jeremy’s wrist and sucks his fingers clean, bobbing knuckle-deep and hollowing his cheeks around two of them. Jeremy moans brokenly, and Ryan looks up at him through his lashes to watch Jeremy’s flutter.

Ryan releases him and Jeremy snags him by the back of his neck to draw him in for a bruising kiss. The toy shifts inside him, and Ryan moans into Jeremy’s mouth as he feels himself leak around its base. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers. “Please, Jeremy, fuck me,” he begs.

“After,” Jeremy says. He sounds as though he’s reminding himself as well. He leans to break off another piece of the cheesecake.

Slowly they work through the rest of the cheesecake. Jeremy praises him, kisses him, touches his thighs, hips, and briefly his stomach.

“Oh, god,” Ryan keens. “I’m so _full_ ,” he says, letting his head drop back. His hair is starting to stick to his forehead and the back of his neck. He feels Jeremy watching him and rolls his hips. He reaches underneath himself to push against the base of the dildo and hears Jeremy suck in a sharp breath over his own _ah_!

“Almost there,” Jeremy says distantly. “We’ve got one piece left.” Ryan lifts his head. He feels hazy. Floaty, almost. Jeremy’s holding a chunk of said last piece, offering it out with one hand as he holds the hem of tented, dampened boxers, white knuckled with his other. Ryan opens his mouth, and Jeremy surges forward, letting go of his boxers to press against his stomach and press the cheesecake into his mouth.

“God,” Jeremy breathes, dropping his hand from Ryan’s stomach and reaching under him to press on the toy as well. Ryan bites back a shout and swallows the cheesecake. “You _are_ so full,” he whispers. “How’s it feel?” he asks.

“Good,” Ryan moans. “Really good.”

“I think we can forget the rest of the cake,” Jeremy says. It takes everything Ryan has to shake his head. “You wanna _finish it_?”

“You said,” he manages. Jeremy sits back on his heels, considering. “Almost done,” Ryan says.

“You’re right,” Jeremy says, and pulls the last half of the last slice into four bites. “Almost done.” He feeds each one to Ryan painstakingly slowly.

As soon as Ryan’s swallowed the last bite, he lets himself fall back onto his back and pulls the toy out. “ _Please_ ,” he begs. Jeremy shifts, stripping off his boxers and kicking them off the bed. He grabs Ryan’s hips with sticky fingers, lines himself up, and pushes in. Ryan’s back arches as Jeremy pulls out and slams himself back in, setting a quick and brutal pace.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he moans, gripping tighter to Ryan’s hips. “So full, you did so good, eating the whole thing.”

Ryan’s vision sparks. His fingers twist into the sheet underneath him and his heels dig for purchase. He kicks the plastic tray the cheesecake came in. Jeremy laughs breathlessly and leans in to bite at his shoulder. He cums, thighs shaking and head thrown back, and a few pumps later feels Jeremy do the same.

His shoulder stings just the smallest bit as he comes down, and Jeremy is a heavy weight on his chest, breathing hard.

“Shit,” Ryan says. “That was…”

“Better than expected?” Jeremy says breathlessly. Ryan nods and brings his arms up to drape over Jeremy’s back, drying sweat and all.


End file.
